<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kadu'av Act 1 Redux by Mistresskabooms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536472">Kadu'av Act 1 Redux</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistresskabooms/pseuds/Mistresskabooms'>Mistresskabooms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistresskabooms/pseuds/Mistresskabooms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys. It's been a while, hasn't it? You're all probably wondering where I've been and all that. Put it simply, two things happened. the first thing was the quarantine and my post high school graduation depression really killing my artistic drive. the second thing was that, well, I'm not proud of what i wrote in the original Kadu'av. after a lot of thinking, i had decided that it wasn't really the way i wanted to tell the story. So here i am, writing the first chapter of Kadu'av again. I wouldn't expect regular uploads right now. But maybe at some point when my life is together.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kadu'av Act 1 Redux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun glared into Eden's eyes, serving as a not so gentle reminder to get up. Eden grumbled as he looked out at the sun. "Listen you stupid light ball, I can get up on my own." He shook his head before rolling out of bed with a thud. Popping up to his feet as though nothing happened, he made his way over to his wardrobe. He reached his hand into it groggily before pulling out his robes. After putting them on, he shambled his way over to the mirror. Looking into it made him pause, and made his stomach sink. The face that stared back at him felt so alien... felt so wrong... Why? He closed his eyes, shaking his head profusely. "Listen, it's just me. we see this face every day, and it's still the same today, and it was the same yesterday too. and the day before that. You need to get over it." He told himself. While the answer satisfied him for now, The pit in his stomach still remained even as he stepped outside into the world beyond.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys. It's been a while, hasn't it? You're all probably wondering where I've been and all that. Put it simply, two things happened. the first thing was the quarantine and my post high school graduation depression really killing my artistic drive. the second thing was that, well, I'm not proud of what i wrote in the original Kadu'av. after a lot of thinking, i had decided that it wasn't really the way i wanted to tell the story. So here i am, writing the first chapter of Kadu'av again. I wouldn't expect regular uploads right now. But maybe at some point when my life is together.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>